Mark Greene
Mark was the father of Monik Greene in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers. Backstory He is a native of Dig-It Dinos. When he was younger, he went to college to become a paleontologist. Due to extensive studies, he was in college from 19 years old to 40. He spent this time researching every paleontological species known, learning all the information on them possible, and putting it all in a database. When he was 30, he fathered Monik with an unknown woman. By the time he graduated from college, he had begun forgetting his keys, requiring another person to let him in the house. 3 years later, Monik managed to procure an actual legal contract granting her equality with her parents at 18, which she successfully tricked Mark into signing. By the time he was 50, his wife had passed away, and Monik and her friend Jeb helped him with his paleontology [[Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] Monik, Jeb, and Mark got a call from one of Jeb's friends about a fossil out in Candy Cane Forest in Sugar Rush. They loaded the equipment into Mark's truck, and drove out there. While on the way, they heard about a so-called Monster of Candy Cane Forest, disgusting Mark. Jeb cracked jokes, one of which about how your age goes up, but doesn't go down Mark didn't find funny. Another joke about how George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Christopher Columbus being born on holidays intrigued Mark, who was unaware that it simply satirized how all three had days named after them. When Jeb made a joke about a dog that was trained to buy the meat for his owner, but kept forgetting his keys, Monik reminded him about how Mark used to do the same, causing Mark to ask how she remembered that after 10 years. Jeb continues telling jokes until they arrive at where the fossil is. Jeb manages to joke that all Mark has to do to find a fossil is look in the mirror, much to Mark's dismay. They find the fossil, which Mark identifies as Giganotosaurus Furiosa. They shrink down and obtain the fossil. They then look around for any more, only to be stalked by something in the bushes. They nervously walk back to the car, but an Inostrancevia attacks them. Mark doesn't run fast enough, and is caught and killed by the creature. Appearance Mark is a tall, aged man, standing at 6 feet tall, mostly bald except for about three wisps of gray hair, and a reddened complexion from decades out in the sun. He typically wears T-Shirts, dirty due to the amount of time he spends in the dirt. Personality He is shown to be amiable, laughing at a few of Jeb's jokes, though he dislikes age-related ones. He also serves as an anti-thesis to the Overprotective Dad TV trope, being quite open to the idea of Jeb and Monik dating, to the point that he often teases them on the possibility, and even has his password to his database being "Monik Johnson", which Monik would likely change her name to after marriage to Jeb. However, one of his biggest pet peeves is people claiming they've seen a monster, as he does not seem to believe in these. Trivia Mark has the "honor" of being the first character to be killed by a creature in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers.